


Cute Asian Boys Suck at Taking a Hint

by RooibosTea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooibosTea/pseuds/RooibosTea
Summary: Phone sex operator Jeon Wonwoo who does this as a side job to help pay for college textbooks because what the hell is the 21st century educational system, why is everything monetized? Anyway, he works from his shared apartment with Soonyoung because honestly the privacy is important, but no one else besides Jeonghan and Jihoon know about his secret job. Then suddenly, Soonyoung calls his line.ATTENTION! PLEASE DON'T READ THIS UNTIL - UNTIL IT'S DONE :D THX





	Cute Asian Boys Suck at Taking a Hint

**Author's Note:**

> WORK UNDER CONSTRUCTION
> 
> PLEASE DON'T READ THIS
> 
> THANK YOU
> 
> A LOT
> 
> SMOOCHIES <3

Wonwoo ended the call and rubbed his eyes in complete exhaustion. This was the third customer with a really, really weird fetish. Who the hell gets turned on by imagining a balding man trying to slap a mosquito with a little too specifically described strawberry patterned socks from their grandmother? Oh right, some his customers.  
He had to listen to countless men on the brink of orgasm, gasping in their freak fantasy, and he felt he should be paid more for that. He pretended to be a sexy daddy plumber, an actually young vampire about to screw with a mouse hybrid, Draco Malfoy doing whatever with an apple, and everything in between. This is where I’m applying my dramatic acting bachelor degree, he thought, this is how my life has become. Although, it wasn’t all that bad, he learned a lot about the human nature doing this job which sometimes might possibly help him portray male characters better in the future…only sometimes, he’d rather not.  
It’s alright though, he’d end this soon anyway. He was doing this job only until he got enough money to pay for his textbooks. No but really, why is the higher education system so damn expensive? Who’s getting off of desperate students trying to scrape every penny to get those damn read-it-only-once-and-toss-them aside books? It’s such a waste of time and effort getting money for them. Why can’t the government think more of the bright future of the country, the handsome, young, intelligent beings such as himself…and give him a discount or something…

Oh, someone’s calling. He should get into a calmer headspace, far from ramblings on unfairness of the system. And useless government. Or, well, his flatmate at the very back of his mind. Seriously. He tried to imagine a zen garden with bonsai trees and running creek and all that bullshit their yoga teacher has told them at the beginning of every single lesson, but that didn’t really do anything to help. His mind wandered to Soonyoung in the same gym hall they had the yoga lesson, wearing tight yoga pants highlighting his extraordinarily shaped ass, stretching on a mat like a cat after a very satisfying nap. Anyways.  
He tries to put on his deepest, sultriest voice.  
“Hi sexy stranger, what is your wildest, dirtiest secret fantasy you’ve never dared to tell anyone?” He cringes internally at his intro speech, it’s always so painful to get it out of his throat, but immediately after, he absolutely needs to rationalize his actions, because it is what has to be done. He needs to make a living somehow.

“Hello? Am I calling the Snake Charmer?” his new customer asks in a more enthusiastic way than Wonwoo would expect. The precipitancy of his past self is so embarrassing and definitely not a good conversation starter. Wonwoo wishes he could change the past, but the nickname on that stupid erotic website just wouldn’t change no matter how much he tried. In the end, he’d already accepted that he’d have to live with this shame of his forever.  
The customer took the short awkward silence as a yes and continued. “Well, to tell you the truth, it isn’t really that wild nor dirty.”

Wait a minute. Where had he heard this voice? Wonwoo tried to remember who it could be. It felt so reminiscent, but no one he thinks of matches this soothing timbre. Jeonghan? No, his voice sounds like a goat over the phone. Jihoon? Nah, he wouldn’t be so enthusiastic. Besides, Jihoon knows about his ‘secret’ occupation, he wouldn’t sound so uncertain.  
The familiar voice asks if everything was okay on Wonwoo’s side, since the silence probably felt a little awkward to him, so Wonwoo quickly reassures him that everything is perfect and that his secret doesn’t need to be wild, “just tell me what feels comfortable for you” Wonwoo says in the most relaxing way possible.  
“If it doesn’t matter that much, it’s just a stupid crush of mine, I don’t really expect him to like me back.”  
Then it clicks with Wonwoo, even though he doesn’t believe it. Is it Soonyoung? It sounds exactly like him. Holy shit, is it really him? What the hell should I do? Wonwoo panicks, but that’s bullshit, it can’t be, real Soonyoung doesn’t have crushes. All the guys and girls flock to him wherever he looks, there can’t be a person who wouldn’t date him. Ok, Jihoon probably wouldn’t, but anyways. He clears his throat and asks maybe-Soonyoung. “So what is he like? Your crush, I mean. Is there anything you like about him?” after a short period of hesitance, he asks “I mean, physically?”

Maybe-Soonyoung humms in contemplation, making Wonwoo jittery in his seat. “When I think of him, I remember that one time when we played some game on Xbox. I know I’m super lame at playing games and technologies in general, but he helped me without complaining, showed me everything despite me likely being pain in the ass, how his fingers briefly touched mine…he’s really kind.”

”When…umm…when I’m masturbating, I imagine his body pressed up against mine, holding me close and stroking my back in long, deliberate touches. I’d love him to kiss me all over and whisper in my ear what he’d do to me in his rough, manly voice. My ears are very sensitive so…I’ve been wondering what would it be like if he’d…you know.”  
Damn. Wonwoo had the most confusing boner in his pants. He still wasn’t sure if it really was Soonyoung and if he was, then he’s jealous of the guy that can make Soonyoung feel that way. But is it actually him? He’s uncertain, but still very hard, so…he’s just gonna go with what his penis does. He can roll with it if it means he can make Soonyoung feel good.  
“I can imagine that the guy would love to eat you up. Softly kissing and nibbling on your ear, he’d tell you to strip. And you know why? Because he’d love to see you all naked and vulnerable, pliant only to his eyes.” Wonwoo whispers to the phone with a hint of a smirk. “What are you wearing?”  
Probably-Soonyoung giggles. “It’s a little embarrassing. I should have dressed more for the occasion, but right now, just some shirt and sweatpants, nothing special.”  
Wonwoo raises his eyebrow. “No underwear?”  
“Oh yeah, I do wear boxer-briefs too.”  
Teasing this guy was so fun to Wonwoo, he couldn’t help himself going forther. “What a shame, fewer garments make things faster, getting to the best parts in split seconds.”  
“What if I wanted to make the moment last longer?”  
Wonwoo was taken aback by such forwardness. “You’re a big tease yourself, aren’t you?”  
“I do that only to people I really like.”  
Goddamit, this guy knows exactly which buttons to push. It drove Wonwoo to go for a more daring path. “Are you touching yourself right now?”  
The voice on the other end gave out an exaggerated moan. “Maybe.”  
Wonwoo couldn’t contain his excitement, even if it wasn’t Soonyoung, he just imagined he was, he didn’t care anymore. “Well then, you can strip yourself except of your boxer-briefs.”

Damn that was good. That was the most satisfying call he’s ever had with a customer. He still wasn’t sure what to think about the whole situation, but there were more urgent matters at hand. Tapping on his phone to look at the time, it was already late, he wanted to go to the print shop to print out his essay for tomorrow’s philosophy seminar and he needs to go soon if he wanted to make it before they closed. Hurrying up, he pulled his pants up and took the keys from his apartment. When he was crouching down, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he forgot something.  
A cat brushed past his leg in the most un-cat-like manner. He was walking like a dog, like the small ugly one. He remembered that Soonyoung said the cat looks like bulldog so why not name it Arnold. He repeated the name so many times for how hilarious it sounded (“Arnold? Arnold. Arnold?! Haha, I’m sure people would ask if he was like, Arnold Schwarzenegger? Hahaha, Terminator, such a tough guy, isn’t he, hahaha.”) that the cat got used to it. And now it doesn’t listen to any other name.

Oh! Soonyoung should have the flash disk with his essays, he remembered he borrowed it the night before. Was he home actually? Wonwoo hopes he didn’t hear any of the conversation earlier in his room then.

He quickly knocks on Soonyoung’s door not expecting him to be there, but just in case.  
He hears a muffled “wait a sec!” and fast-paced muted strides across the room. Oh shit so he really is here, hope he didn’t hear anything, that would be awkward. Soonyoung unlocks the door and peeks his head out. “Hey! What do you need?”  
Wonwoo instantly switches to how he usually talks with Soonyoung. He crosses his arms and jokingly teases Soonyoung. “Is that how you greet your flatmate?”  
Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Nah, just you. What’s up?”  
“You borrowed my flash d--”  
“Ahh I completely forgot to return it to your room, wait here.” Soonyoung slammed the door before Wonwoo could even comprehend what his flatmate just said. Then he opened the door with only his hand peering out, aggressively dangling the memory stick between his thumb and his forefinger in front of Wonwoo’s face.

It cost him a lung and a half to run to the print shop. Fortunately, it was still open, and surprisingly, no customers in line. As a bonus, his favourite employee Jihoon was in charge. This was surely his lucky day with this shop.  
He slid the flash disc to Jihoon over the counter. “Okay, here it is, sorry I’m late Jihoonie.”  
Sighing and frowning, Jihoon tries to glare at him while waiting for the flash disc’s window to pop up. “Call me like that once more and I’m gonna tell Soonyoung about that time you pissed off a huge…wait a, what the f—” Jihoon suddenly breaks off and his face turned unreadable. His mouth twitches as he’s trying to supress his laugh, darting his eyes between the monitor and Wonu’s questioning face. This is weird, that’s not how Jihoon usually reacts Wonwoo thinks.  
“Nevermind, I really didn’t need to know what you do in your, erm, private time.”  
Wonwoo has no clue what this was all about, he should only have two very neutral sounding school files on there, where was the problem? So he asks discreetly “what…what do you mean?”  
And Jihoon turns the monitor with both his hands towards Wonwoo without a word.

“Show Your Daddy What’s in Your Pants”

“Huge Asian Cock in Tight Twink Hole”

“Young College Twink Cumshot”

“Big Dick Gay Anal Sex And Cumming”

“Hunk Guy Fucking a Cute Boy Like a Bitch”

“Bareback Pounding My Cum-Slut Boy”

“SHOWING OFF OUR KOREAN BARBEQUE SKILLS WHEN SI-WOO INVITES A LAD FROM JEJU”

“Seducing My Straight Hot Roommate”

Oh no. Wonwoo’s face flushes to the beet level in a matter of seconds, more so as some random group of latecomers lined up behind him without his knowledge, making annoyed, impatient noises. He immediately thought of Soonyoung. Oh dear, he shouldn’t have left the apartment without checking the content. “It’s not what you think Jihoon, it was Soonyoung.”  
Jihoon seemingly ignores what he just said. “Uh huh, right. So which one do you want to print?”  
Wonwoo scratches his chin. “Uhhhh try the first one, the ‘Show your daddy…’”  
Customer no.1 behind him cleared his throat “ehm, can you make it faster please? I’m in a hurry.”  
Before Wonwoo could say something, Jihoon peeks over him and with the most exaggerated fake smile and he says “wait just a little moment before we finish, we’ll make it real quick.”  
Annoyed customer no.1 scorned condescendingly “then don’t talk so much and do your job properly, otherwise I’ll give your shop 1 star on Yelp.”

Once that annoying customer left, Jihoon announced the shop was closing, leaving yet another customer shouting insults at him and their shop.  
“I hate people.” Jihoon said spitting venom.  
Wonwoo laughed out loud, this outburst was very typical of Jihoon. “Tell me about it, you don’t even have to listen to 50 year olds’ disgusting unrealised fantasies, because their wives are apparently too prudish.”  
Jihoon closed his eyes and the vein popping on his forehead got even more visible than before. “Wonwoo, sometimes you talk too much.”

“I fucked up.”  
“Again?”  
“Yeah, but what if he’ll never want to talk to me again? After this time?”  
“That’s bullshit and you know it.”  
“…I hope you’re right. ”

A few days later, Wonwoo finally caught Soonyoung in their apartment. He’s pretty sure Soonyoung’s been avoiding him for some reason, but he had no idea why and he wanted to know. Did he do something wrong? He never did that before, so what did he do to piss off Soonyoung so much he doesn’t even want to meet him?  
Wonwoo sat behind the counter where Soonyoung couldn’t see him and casually greeted him, loud enough he was sure he’d hear him.  
“Hey.”  
Soonyoung jumped a little and turned to him. He laughed in relief that it wasn’t some random intruder. “Oh hey, haha, what a coincidence we’ve met, I was just going to the library.”  
Wonwoo stood up to join him, he’s not gonna get away with that. “Really? We could go together.”  
“Nah it’s ok, I’ll go there real quick.” Soonyoung waved his hand hinting him to sit down again.  
“I don’t mind that.”  
“No you really don’t have to.”  
Wonwoo “Soonyoung. I want to talk to you.”  
“Maybe sometime later.” Soonyoung anxiously scratched his arm. It didn’t calm Wonwoo down at all.  
“Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?” Wonwoo was also getting increasingly anxious.  
“No, not at all. I…I was just a little busy these few days, that’s all. I really need to get there before I go to the dance practice, I’ll talk to you later.” Soonyoung says, not looking Wonwoo in the eye. He pauses for a second as if he wanted to say more, but then he reconsidered and strolled past him to his own room. Wonwoo hoped it really was the reason he was avoiding him, and he didn’t want to interrogate him further. But he couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit disappointed, thought he trusted Soonyoung and hoped he’ll tell him what was actually going on if this wasn’t it.

“Hello”  
“well well, if this isn’t my favourite customer.”  
“how did you know”  
“lucky guess”  
“you saved my number didn’t you”  
“no not really, there isn’t any ‘favourite most adorable customer’ in my contacts, it’s just your imagination.”  
“haha, you’re “sexy deep voice fantasy enabler” in my contacts”  
Hoshi’s sleeve (sweat shirt) slipped off his shoulder, wonwoo found it difficult to concentrate. He didn’t want to let it show on his face  
It was so difficult for wonwoo to focus on the conversation when he was so distracted by Soonyoung’s pretty butt, dancing in front of him.

After a few days, Jeonghan invited Wonwoo for a dinner. From the outsider view, it must have seemed like Jeonghan is acting like a nice, caring older brother, but Wonwoo knew it’s just an excuse for Jeonghan to poke fun at his ‘secret’ occupation. And indeed, as soon as they sat down in a private booth, Jeonghan chimed in. “Snake Charmer, lovely, didn’t know you were into reptiles.”  
Wonwoo can’t decide if he wants to do a facepalm or a poker face first. “Jeonghan, I think I already told you it was a mistake of the youth. I put it there as a joke but then I couldn’t do anything about it.”  
Jeonghan playfully hit him with his chopsticks “you sure have suffered for your mistakes, but look at this,” he took out his phone as some sort of holy thing with halo around or whatever. ”Your customers don’t mind. They love it according to your website.” Jeonghan wanted to say something surely insulting, but the waiter came in just before he opened his evil mouth, saving Wonwoo from further embarrassment. Or so he thought.  
When the food arrived, Wonwoo was so looking forward to the dish, a whole authentic ramen soup in an authentic Japanese restaurant with Japanese waiters. And Jeonghan had to ruin it. Of course. So instead of enjoying food as a normal human being, he took out his phone, and quickly searched for the erotic website Wonwoo was registered under. He scrolled down the reviews on Wonwoo’s page…and read them out loud.  
“Snake Charmer is an amazing sweetheart. He made me come so many times my head felt dizzy all over 10/10 would bang his voice.”  
“The best phone sex operator so far. Willing to do anything you ask him. Trust me, anything.”  
“SC is a rare gem, truly magnificent way of speech and so low my wife who was sleeping with me couldn’t hear him. I came all over my night table and lamp my wife thought I was masturbating to her.”  
“Well,” Jeonghan said, “seems like according to them, you’re truly some sort of a magician. It makes me kind of proud I can tell you it helps me poop at home where it’s comfortable. Reading your reviews I mean. I always end up pushing out some more, making me feel so relaxed and peaceful. Clears my mind too.”

Wonwoo lets the chopsticks clink onto the plate. His friend was unbelievable. “Jeonghan. You could have left out the details. I’m eating, if you didn’t notice.” He grabbed the chopsticks again and hastily slurped the noodles. Why is his dearest friend so fucking obnoxious, where did he fail to give him notice of what he likes to hear and what he should keep to himself. ”Anyways, guess what Soonyoung did this time.”  
Jeonghan slowly props his face on his hand. “he confessed to you didn’t he?”  
”What? No! Why would you think of that?”  
“What a shame he didn’t confess, he’s been staring at your non-existent ass as long as I can remember.”  
Wonwoo pushed his glasses up the root of his nose. “I don’t think that’s quite realistic, Jeonghan. People literally flock to Soonyoung because he’s very…you know, lovely. He’s friendly to everyone, not just me.”  
“Don’t sweat it, you’re talking like a shy virgin anime girl, except, well, you ain’t no virgin.”  
“I don’t know why, but when it’s you saying it, it sounds super gross.”  
“Anyways, I’m 99,9% sure Soonyoung stares only at your ass. Bony ass may I add.”

Wonwoo got home after some theater rehersal and he was nearly time for his phone operator gig. I wasn’t like he couldn’t do it wherever, but he needed specific circumstances to get into the mood for talking.

Wonwoo got ready before the call, this might or might not be the last he’d have to do it. Hopefully he’d catch his favourite customer and talk for hours. The hour on his phone changed to 00 and he immediately got a call.  
“Hello darling, what’s your darkest, dirtiest fantas-” he was interrupted by a loud shattering sound outside of the door to his room. He returned to the call while opening said door “I’m sorry darling, I need to deal with something personal, I’ll be sure to give you a discount next time--”

Wonwoo's mind went blank. He was in such a state of shock he couldn't process what was happening.

Were those...red thongs? Or was he having a serious case of hallucination? He couldn't be that blind, could he?

A brief moment of awkward silence passed before Soonyoung squeaked and shut himself in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much [@yukirou_mars](https://twitter.com/yukirou_mars) for making such cute pictures for my fic :D you've been so patient with me I'm really grateful T_T


End file.
